Kisses and Ball Dropping
by secret354
Summary: Kenyako. Yolie wants to tell Ken how she fells on New Years Eve and asks Kari to help her. Just a short and sweet story. Please Review.


***Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.**

**A/n - I wanted to write a one shot about a couple I've never written a one shot about. Ha. Okay so here's a Kenyako that takes place at a new years eve party.**

**Kisses and a Ball Dropping**

"**Okay so here's the plan I'll go and talk to some older guy and you go and find out if Ken likes me or not." Yolie said to Kari as they stood in a corner discussing Yolie's newest plot in order to get Ken.**

"**Yolie this is ridiculous just go over there and talk to him yourself. Plus you don't know anyone older here, this is Tai's party." Kari told her shaking her head.**

"**But I'm not good at that. Whenever I go over to talk to him I say something stupid and Davis points it out and I just look like an idiot in front of him. Oh my god imagine what he must think of me…" the lavender haired girl said twirling a piece of hair around her finger.**

**Kari rolled her eyes. "You worry to much. Just be yourself and ignore Davis and his stupid comments."**

"**Please Kari can we just go with the plan! I'll go over and talk to hmm…." she scanned the room and saw a medium height boy with short brown hair standing and joking around with his friends. "him" she pointed to the boy, "and you talk to Ken making sure he notices I'm with another guy, and see if he likes me."**

**Kari sighed but saw the pleading in her friends voice. "Okay but only because you're my friend and I want you to be happy, but I still don't think flirting with another guy is the way…"**

"**Great! Oh Kari you are the bestest friend I could ever have!" she said hugging her.**

"**I don't think bestest is a word…" Kari said.**

"**Okay so here I go lets do this!" she said skipping over to the brown haired boy. "Hi" she said sweetly.**

"**Hi…" he said looking at her strangely. "Do I know you?"**

"**No I'm one of Tai's sister's friends' my name is Yolie, what's yours?" she said still acting all sweet.**

"**Mark" he said kind of rudely. Then he turned away but Yolie noticed from the corner of her eye Kari pointing at Yolie so she quickly started something else up. "So how do you know Tai."**

**Mark turned to her kind of annoyed. "Look I don't really date girls your age."**

"**Look I'm trying to make a guy jealous so can you pretend you do for a minute." she said cutting the sweet act.**

**Mark sighed. "Will you leave me alone if I do?"**

"**Yup, now pretend you're laughing at something I said." she said. Mark smiled and started laughing.**

_**Kari's POV**_

'**I cannot believe she's making me do this.' Kari said to herself walking over to Ken. "she is so lucky she's my best friend.'**

"**Hey Ken" Kari said as the blue haired boy turned around.**

"**Oh hey Kari" Ken said.**

"**Can I talk to you about something." she asked seeing Davis listening in.**

"**Sure" he said walking away from Davis. "What's up?"**

"**How do you feel about Yolie?" Kari asked bluntly just wanting to get it out.**

"**What?" Ken asked nervously. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."**

"**How do you feel about her, you know acquaintances, friends, more?" Kari said hinting at the obvious.**

**Ken's face turned slightly pink and he turned his head away. "Well you know we're friends."**

"**Is that all?" Kari asked.**

"**Since when are you so blunt Kari?"**

"**I'm on a mission." she said. "So?"**

"**I don't know I mean we are around each other a lot, and she's cute and all, but I don't think she's interested anyway just look at her with that other guy." Ken said as Kari pointed.**

"**Him?" she asked questionably.**

"**Yeah, they seem pretty friendly." he said quietly.**

"**Oh please" Kari said brushing her hand past them. "I think she like you."**

**Ken looked up pink in the face again. "You do?"**

"**Yeah I mean she always blushes when you talk, and she actually let's you talk which is a huge step up for Yolie…plus she mentions you a lot." Kari told him.**

"**She does? What does she say about me?" he said looking over to Yolie with a slight smile on his face.**

"**How you know, you're incredibly smart, cute, great at soccer…all that kind of stuff." Kari said shrugging.**

"**Oh…well maybe I should go talk to her…" Ken said staring at her.**

**Kari smiled. "Yes and the balls going to drop soon, you know they say when it drops you're supposed to kiss someone…" she said looking at Yolie. "Hmmm what a coincidence…I got to go though I'll leave you to the rest." Kari said walking into another direction.**

_**Yolie's POV**_

**Yolie stood there watching as Ken walked over to her shyly. "Hi Yolie…" he said. Yolie ditched Mark immediately and smiled at Ken. "Hey Ken."**

"**So are you enjoying the party?" he asked.**

"**Yeah there are tons of people I've never met before…good for the social status you know. And Tai went to all the right places to get the food, Kari said he didn't want their mom cooking due to and incident where Izzy got sick from it a couple years ago, have you had the fudge balls they're really good…." she said speaking really fast as she normally did when she was nervous.**

"**Yolie relax" he said laughing at her.**

**Yolie blushed furiously. "Yeah I know I get like that sometimes, when I'm nervous, not that I'm nervous or anything…."**

"**You talk to much." Ken said smiling.**

"**Is that a bad thing?" Yolie asked embarrassed.**

"**Hey everybody countdown until the ball drops!" Tai yelled with a soda in his hand.**

"**10"**

"**No I like the way you talk." he said still smiling at her.**

"**9"**

"**Oh.." she said looking down.**

"**8"**

**Ken stepped closer to her.**

"**7"**

"**Yolie?"**

"**6"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**5"**

**He lifted her chin up.**

"**4"**

**She gazed at him nervously.**

"**3"**

**He leaned in.**

"**2" **

**She closed her eyes.**

"**1"**

**He kissed her. Yolie felt her face turn bright red but didn't care for a second.**

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everybody shouted as Ken pulled away still smiling at her.**

"**I like you just the way you are Yolie." he said.**

**Yolie nodded dizzy and spoke quietly. "Ken" as she fainted.**

* * *

**A/n - I wanted to write a new years one so here it is. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


End file.
